battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield: Bad Company Early Gameplay Footage Trailer
The Battlefield: Bad Company: Early Gameplay Footage Trailer was a trailer for the campaign for Battlefield: Bad Company, showcasing the early gameplay from the campaign from the game. Description "Experience Battlefield: Bad Company as Preston, and the rest of "B" Company, in their quest for gold" Equipment Transcript The Battlefield Theme starts playing, but shortly gets interrupted when The Beast starts playing. Preston Marlowe: We've been here for 6 weeks now. I can honestly say that, it ain't all that bad. The scene shifts to the three squadmates. 'Marlowe: '''I've already made some good friends in my squad. Sweetwater. Haggard. Sergeant Redford. They're really great guys, and I think you'd like them. ''The scene soon shifts to the Russians, being ready for anything. 'Marlowe: '''I've been thinking, and all the people around here have been, friendly. A T-90 fires its main cannon, narrowly missing Marlowe, who acts like nothing has happened. '''Marlowe: '''I really like here you know. No traffic jams. ''A CAV crashes through a fence. Then a BMD-3 destroys part of house by driving onto it. 'Marlowe: '''It's really easy to find a parking spot. ''Next, a Humvee tips a Vodnik over. A Mi-28 Havoc flies and shoots its rockets as seen from below a destroyed bridge, with a CAV falling down over a hole. '' '''Marlowe: '''And I guess the Army gave us a pretty good reason to fight this war, but, we found a better one. ''Then a grenade is thrown, landing near a pile of gold bars. The camera zooms in on the gold bars. First, an explosion occurs in front of the player. Then, the player drives a Vodnik around a forest. On the next scene, the player uses the iron sights of the M416 to take out an enemy on the watchtower. Soon, the player uses an 870MCS to take out an enemy in a house. Next, the player suppresses a Vodnik with a M249. A BMD-3 is used to destroy the surrounding area. The player kills another enemy with a M416. Then, a VADS is used to knock down some trees. The player then takes some shots with a M24, one killing an enemy, the other blowing up an explosive barrel. A Humvee drives around to avoid fire from the nearby watchtower. The player later destroys a wall with the M416's undermounted M203. At an exciting finish, explosions can be seen in various places, destroying vehicles and buildings. 'Marlowe: '''We probably got some hard times ahead, but in the end, it'll all be worth it. ''The camera zooms out to view the grenade near the gold bars. Trailer Ends. Trivia *The BMD-3 is in a different camouflage scheme than in the final game. *The VADS can be seen at 1:13 into the video. However, it cannot be used in the final game. *Haggard is seen using the M416 in the trailer at 0:36, contrary to the actual game. *In 1:18 and 1:22, the first-person reload animation for the M203 is different from the actual game. Category:Trailers of Battlefield: Bad Company